Before the Dawn
by xXAryonnaXx
Summary: It was just supposed to be like any other mission...  KakaXOC, Romance, Hurt/Comfort


It was just supposed to be a simple mission.

Kakashi prepared for the short trip easily, packing only a single change of clothing that he deduced he wouldn't even need.

His orders were to escort an important diplomat of Kirigakure back to the village safely. The Yondaime had warned him of the dangers, despite the fact he believed it would be an easy mission for a shinobi of Kakashi's caliber. It was the first real mission Kakashi had taken since the incident over a year ago.

Remembering the events, he reached up subconsciously to touch his left eye. His fingers met with the soft fabric of his forehead protector. He mentally shook himself, and instead removed his hand, continuing to pack his things.

He met his charge a few moments later by the entrance of the gate. The man was dressed in casual clothing, a cigarette dangling from his right hand.

"I ask for an escort and they send me a brat, fucking great," he spat, the cigarette now crushed between his teeth.

Kakashi ignored him, as he did with most of the clients who complained about his age. Sure, he was fourteen, but had his age stopped his father from killing himself? Or himself from causing the death of his only true friend? He gulped, dispelling the thought from his head. Such memories would only be a hindrance on his mission.

"Lead the way, sir," he proffered instead, gesturing towards the open gate.

The man grumbled something under his breath, reaching for his bag.

The trip to Kirigakure was not a long one, nor extremely treacherous by any means of the word. In fact, the quietness of the journey led Kakashi to wonder why this had even been marked as an A-ranked mission at all.

_Probably because he's a diplomat,_ Kakashi rationalized, casting a sideways glance at the burly man as they entered the office of the Mizukage.

"Oh, you must be the young prodigy from Konohagakure. I see you've brought Kato home safely." The silver haired man's smile didn't reach his childlike face. "Very well done," he said. "Now if I can ask one more favor of you—"

The door slammed open in that moment, cutting the Mizukage off in mid-sentence.

"I'm here on official business! Back off already, you boneheads!"

Kakashi still remembers how her agitated voice, still sweeter than honey, had filled the room. He smelled her before he even saw her face, the intoxicating scent of raspberry and jasmine, mixed with her own sweet scented perspiration.

He caught himself, face crickling behind his face as he disgested what he had just thought. _Sweat does not smell good,_ he thought. But no, this girl, it wasn't sweat that filled his nostrils, it was her essence, her being that threatened to overpower even his dampened sense, protected behind the mask.

He permitted his unhidden eye to scan over her, to take in her long, slender yet firmly muscled legs, no doubt from hours of countless training. They were bandaged, trailing all the way up to a pair of almost entirely inappropriately, too-short beige colored shorts. A multicolored, pink, orange and white, sleek fitting kimono top had adorned her bodice. It was tied tightly below her waist, so that none of her stomach showed, but her overbearing cleavage proved a different matter. Her breasts puckered out seductively from the top of the shirt, displaying the golden tanned tone of her smooth skin.

_What would it be like_, Kakashi had thought,_ to feel those breasts pressed against his-._

He blinked, embarrassed that such an impure thought had even crossed his mind. He forced his gaze away from her bodice, down to the slender curving that trailed down to even more slender looking hands, covered by black, fingerless gloves. Her hands were small, but not extremely so, he noted.

_Big enough to firmly grasp a deadly ninja kunai, or shruiken, or his-_.

He mentally chastised himself again, fighting the urge to shake his head feverishly back and forth.

"Do you stare at every one you meet in such a manner, Baka?"

Kakashi forced his gaze up to meet her perfectly pinked, glossy lips as they formed the words directed at him. Then to her eyes, to lock with such a striking sun-lit green pair of irises framed by two earthen brown curly locks.

"Well, Baka?"

He was thrown off by her sudden impatience. He couldn't quite remember, had she asked him a question?

Exasperated, she sighed, rolled her eyes and turned back to the Mizukage, offering a deep bow that only gave Kakashi deeper insight into her sinking bosom.

"Mizukage-sama, it appears that a group of rogue shinobi has been able to infiltrate the village," she paused, giving Kakashi a pointed look, as if it were somehow his fault. "I will work to subdue the intruders immediately, but I would advise that important diplomats, such as Kato-sama and yourself be kept under constant supervision until I have them apprehended."

The Mizukage offered a dry sigh, lips pursed in boredom. "More protection than that which has already been granted to me is not necessary, Reina-san. Though I appreciate your concern." The shinobi inclined his head toward Kakashi, making eye contact with the young jounin. "Kakashi-san, would you mind continuing your protection duties on Kato for a while? He may be a little rough around the edges, but he is quite a valuable asset to our country."

Kato grumbled slightly behind the teen, muttering something to the effect of "damn it all to hell" under his breath.

"Not at all, Mizukage-sama." Kakashi left his reply at that, choosing to say nothing less or more. It was just another mission, and he was determined to see it through.

The diplomat was a lousy drunk, that was for sure. Kakashi bulked away for what he was sure was the fifth or sixth time tonight as the lucid man's rancid breath strangled his nostrils, and he slurred words that made absolutely no sense.

_It's just a mission,_ Kakashi repeated in his own head. He hefted the man's arm around his shoulders, practically dragging him as he coaxed out barely coherent directions to the man's apartment.

He watched impatiently as the man attempted to place the key into the keyhole, only to find himself so completely intoxicated that even such a small feat as that seemed impossible. Quickly losing what little patience remained, Kakashi plucked the key from the man's fumbling fingers, slide it smoothly into the keyhole and with a quick flick of his wrist had the door opened.

He hulled the drunken idiot inside, slamming the door shut behind him and staggered with the man's weight the remaining few feet to his bedroom, where he deposited him on his bed. The diplomat curled his fingers around the comforter immediately, falling off into a deep, soundless sleep.

Soundlessly, Kakashi removed himself from the room, biting off the sigh of annoyance threatening to work its way from behind his closed lips.

_ Just a mission,_ he reminded himself.

He allowed his mind to reflect on the events of the day: his surprisingly stress-free, supposedly difficult mission, the annoyingness of his charge, and her, the girl, Reina. He wondered why her name came to him to easily, when he had to struggle to even remember the first letter of the diplomat's name. He told himself it was because of the way she had looked at him, as if she saw right through him, that's why.

Even so, he found himself thinking about her in the confines of the darkness. He thought of the smooth, lightly bronzed color of her skin, the delicate and sensual curves of her body, the soft pink, like that of a rip strawberry, that glazed her lips. He found himself wandering what the gloss tasted like, if it would have the sweetness of the strawberry he pictured when he thought of the color of her lips.

A noise suddenly snapped him out of his daydream, sending his body on high alert. He raised himself, brandishing a kunai as he maked his way to the front door. Quietly, he used his foot to push open the door, arm poised to block off any oncoming attackers.

There was nothing for a moment, just the stillness of the night, and an unnaturally warm breeze that hit against his back. Then, without warning, he spotted a kunai, hurled at him with deadly accuracy. He was caught off guard, only able to manage a clumsy sidestep that caused the kunai to graze his skin. It burned white hot, causing Kakashi to reach over to grip his bleeding arm. The wound was deep, but not enough so to hinder him any, yet.

He lunged forward, spotting his enemy and seizing the opportunity to go on the offensive. He was able to match the shinobi, blow for blow at first, but then he began to notice sutble changes in his movements. His arms and legs felt heavier, and time seemed to be moving slower.

_Poison!_

He gritted his teeth in frustration, upset with himself that he hadn't anticipated that before. Kakashi needed leverage on the man, and he needed it now.

Just to be safe, he stretched out his senses, allowing for a quick scan of the area. There was no one else around them.

Hurridly, Kakashi turned off in the opposite direction, leading trailing ninja away from the client. He could smell the current before actually being able to see the river. It flowed at a startling rate, barreling down the opened earth at a break neck pace.

Once more, Kakashi wheeled on the man, this time with a pointedly delivered uppercut to the jaw. The shinobi staggered back, gripping his jaw painfully. He clearly hadn't expected Kakashi to be placid enough to land a hit.

Kakashi wobbled on his feet, trying desperately to stable his shaking legs. The poison was seeping through his body far too quickly. Already his vision had been to distort and dance in an array of colors. Distracted by this, he was too slow to react when the ninja lunged for him, kunai outstretched.

He tried to dodge the attack, but to no avail. His reflexes were far too slow by this point. The blade of the kunai sank deep into his left side, cutting a horizontal slash across Kakashi's midsection. He staggered backward, gripping the gapped injury.

_My god, how it hurt!_

Too preoccupied with the pain, he failed to notice the proximity of the river to him. One slip of his backing foot and he fell in, the icy current washing over his body. He fought against the current for a while, trying frantically to pull his head up from the slick waters, but it was no use. The blood loss, coupled by the poison, was simply too much for his body to take.

The last thing he recalled hearing before being swept under the current was the roar of cascading falls. He held his breath for as long as possible, but his lungs were already exhausted. Water filled his nostrils and mouth, choking, suffocating him. His body began to slowly slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

He was only vaguely aware when he began to fall, when the all engulfing current dispersed slightly. He opened his eye to gaze upward at the stars, but his vision was far too blurry for that.

He did spot something though, a figure, diving towards him frantically. It reached him in barely enough time, soft arms wrapping around his body, and positioned them for a softer landing in the water.

The current down here was just as strong as the one above, the figure's efforts were in vain. Surprisingly though, they were not swept downstream.

Kakashi relished the moment his body hit the solidarity of the ground, but only for a moment. Soon, something was pressing violently on his chest, muffled sounds reaching his ears.

'Go away,' he wanted to scream at them.

Before his lips could form the words, a mouth covered his own, hot breathe being forced inside. He relished in the sweet taste that fell on his tongue.

What fruit was it?

He didn't have much time to think before his gag reflex triggered, causing him to lean over and vomit out mouthfuls of icy liquid. His throat burned from the effort, his body shaking frantically from the freezing temperatures.

He felt a mass of wet hair fall into his face, smelling fainting of lavender, before his body drifted off into unconsciousness.

Kakashi's head pounded against his skull when he finally regained consciousness again. He opened his eyes, his gaze meeting with the bright fuchsia of a kimono.

Wait, he'd opened both eyes?

Reflexively, his hand shot up, covering his usually covered left eye. _What the hell?_

"Relax, Kakashi." A soft hand moved over his, gently pushing away his own hand. "You're too injured to be moving right now. Really, what were you thinking, baka? In water country, unless you know the terrain, never lead your opponent towards water."

He locked eyes with the brunette girl, shocked that she had the gull to be chastising him right now. He glared at her, annoyed by her condescending tone.

"You know, you really shouldn't glare at someone who saved your life. A thank you would be sufficient, instead."

Grumbling, Kakashi mumbled out a half-hearted statement of thanks.

Her sigh seemed to be far more aged that her years._ Then again, who's to say how old she really is?_

She rose to her feet in a fluid motion, exiting the room. Kakashi noticed the funny way she walked, most of her weight shifting onto the left foot, as if the right leg pained her. Had she always walked like that? No, earlier today, or yesterday perhaps, when he'd seen her she'd walked evenly, with such confidence.

"Your leg," he called, before she had the chance to fully leave his sight. "What happened to it?"

She stopped, hand twitching against the door as if to prevent herself from reaching down to touch the wound Kakashi was certain was there.

"When I dove after you, I had to tie wire around my ankle, to keep us from being carried down river. Wire cuts deeper than one would think." She glanced back after her explanation, giving him a short smile. "I'll be back with your lunch in a moment. In the meantime, try not to move so much."

Kakashi stared after her, awestruck. _She had tied wire around her ankle? Not only would that cut deep, it could've possibly severed her ankle clean off from that distance of a fall. She would've had to have known that, right?_

She returned a few seconds later with a tray adorned with two perfectly cooked fish, two bowls of rice, a soup (miso, Kakashi assumed) and several various assortments of fruits.

Moving to get up, Kakashi was surprised by that amount of pain that shot through his body at such a simple movement. His hands went to the source, fingers digging into the flesh around the stitched would across his stomach. Her hands moved to steady him, supporting his back. When she had deposited the tray on the ground he didn't know.

"What did I say about moving, baka? I swear, it would be amazing if you have any common sense at all." Her hand slid down his bare chest, sending shivers down his spine at the movement. Soft fingers pressed against his abdomen, chakra gently floating through his skin in effort to soothe the wound.

The pain subsided eventually, but not before Kakashi had the opportunity to marvel at how good her warm hands felt against his cool skin. Not before he had the chance to wonder how good they would feel against something else of his.

Dear god, when had he become such a pervert? Obito, were you laughing at him now? Did the sight of seeing him so flustered by this girl's mere touch strike you amusing? Or were you disappointed at him for having such feelings, when the wound of your death was still so fresh in his mind?

"Better now?" Her question jolted Kakashi from his thoughts. Wearily, he nodded his head yes, eyeing her contemptuously and again, wondered her age.

"It's impolite to ask a woman her age, you know," she said. Kakashi blushed, having failed to realize he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

"I'm fourteen," she informed him, despite her earlier scolding. So she was his age. It didn't strike Kakashi as all that surprising. _Didn't every village have the right to its own child prodigy?_

"Eat," she ordered, pushing the tray of food towards him, not before pulling off her own bowl of rice and a square cut piece of melon. She bit down on the melon, pleasant slurping noises eluded her mouth in her enjoyment of the fruit.

Kakashi watched her, raptured by the unintended sensual feel of her actions. He blushed when she caught him staring, picking up the rice and lowering his mask to eat. He dipped the rice in the delicious smelling soup, his taste buds exploding in pleasure as the mixture touches his tongue.

He ate this way for a while, enjoying her companionable silence before daring another glance at her. This time, however, it was her who was staring at him, her cheeks bright red.

She averted her gaze when his eyes leveled with her, mumbling something about getting more fruit before retreating rapidly from the room.

_What had her so flustered all of the sudden?_

She came back in before he had any more time to think, face still flushed slightly, and set a medium sized tray of fruits down. The girl certainly had a thing for them.

He noticed as she continuously kept casting furtive glances in his direction, the blush tinting her cheeks even more so with every look.

"What?" he asked finally.

"You're so damn hot," she blurted out. Realizing her mistake to late, she clamped a hand over her mouth, staring at him bug eyed. Her face heated to an impossible red color that stretched all the way to her ears.

Kakashi sat there, staring at her with what he was certain was the dumbest frozen expression ever. He couldn't help it though. Her expression was just too extremely cute. To think, that this girl who hadn't stopped calling him baka since first meeting him, would look at him in such a manner, and get so ruffled over something as simple as his face.

He reached out, fingers gently brushing away the hair that fell in her face, obscuring his view. He couldn't get enough of the look on her face; it was just too absolutely adorable. He felt a tightening in his pants and reached down with lighting speed to cover his erection with his elbow.

_Damn it, this could not been happening now._

Her fingers touched his face in the next second, drawing his attention back to her. Then, her lips were on his, hungrily, sucking the breath right from his mouth.

_Cherries,_ Kakashi decided,_ that was what she tasted like._

He moved his hand to the side of her face, cupping the gentle curve of her neckline in his wide hands. How incredibly soft her skin felt!

Electricity shot through his body as she positioned herself over his body, never once breaking their kiss. She straddled his lap, pressing herself against his throbbing erection. My god, how good she felt on top of him.

A growl escaped his lips as he reached forward, grabbing her hips roughly, pulling her forward then back again.

She laughed, her sweet breathe filling his open mouth. "Don't steal my ideas, baka." The sticky seductiveness of her voice sends another twitch to Kakashi's already painfully throbbing member.

She slid forward on him again, grinding their hips together with a passion that matched the way she kissed him. Lost in the moment, she pushed him down on to the floor mat, slamming him against the hard boards.

Kakashi let out a yelp of anguish. He couldn't help it. It hurt like hell!

"I'm sorry," she cried, moving off him in a flash. Her face was that adorable shade of red again. "You're injures are still too severe. What the hell am I thinking?"

He knew what he was. The throbbing in his pants was an all too clear reminder.

"I should leave you to rest."

_The hell if she would. Get back here and fuck him!_ At least, that was what he longed to say. Instead he watched in dismay as she gathered herself, leaving the room quietly.

Great, that was just what he needed on top of all his other injuries. Blue balls.

* * *

><p>Being trapped in this house was driving Kakashi insane. And it wasn't because of his injuries. In fact, they were almost completely healed in the three days he'd been here (he suspected she'd been feeding her chakra through him when he slept).<p>

The cause of his insanity was her, Reina.

Not because she didn't come to see him anymore. She came to talk with him for most of the day, and when he found himself able to walk again, he would spend all day with her, helping her with whatever he could.

The problem was the way they spent the time together. Not once, since that first night, had she tried to even remotely get close to him again. And it wasn't that he hadn't tried, either. Quite the contrary, he had taken almost every measure to restart that magical first kiss.

In his attempts, he had only been nearly successful in one. They had been out hanging laundry, white sheets he remembered, and she had twisted her ankles around one another, falling over. Kakashi had moved to catch her, but the result had been the opposite of what he'd intended. They had landed on the ground, her on top of him, their mouths only a few inches of air apart.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she had murmured. Her face had taken on that incredibly cute red color again.

He remembered how her long hair, not tied up that day because she didn't have a mission, had fallen in his face. As she moved to get up, before he realized what he was doing, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her snugly against him. She'd locked eyes with him after said action, staring deep into his own. He'd stared back into her, those endless pools of green and gold. But no, they weren't just green and gold; there was a light ring of blue, the color of sapphire, that bordered her irises.

He'd pull one arm back, the other still snugly around her waist, to slip his hands in the soft strands of her hair. She'd closed her eyes as he played with her hair, the blush slightly fading from her cheeks. When he'd stopped, she'd opened them again, staring in his eyes once more. Then, hesitantly, she'd reached up and rolled down his mask, leaning forward. He'd tasted her sweet breathe, and felt the fleeting connection of their lips before, "Reina-sama!" had broken the silence.

She'd pulled back, rolling up his mask again and muttered another apology before climbing off him and slipping away. They hadn't come that close to kissing again since then.

Instead, he was forced to endure the static he felt pass through their fingertips each time they accidently touched. Forced to endure the highly inappropriate dreams and fantasies he would find himself thinking while he watched her. But the thing he hated most of all, was the way that she sedated the hollow feeling that had only been growing in his chest since Obito's death until now. He felt at ease with himself for the first time since that day. He didn't feel guilty about lingering here with her.

They both knew, however, that this couldn't last. Kakashi would have to return to Konoha soon, it was inevitable. As his last day drew to a close, he found himself with her, back in the room she had designated as his. They were lounging around, eating fruit off a tray in between them, fingers grazing unnecessarily close to one another.

"To answer your question, my grandfather gave me this house, as a thirteenth birthday present." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A birthday present? That's an awfully generous birthday gift," he commented.

She laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it is, but it was either that or my clan loses its sole heir. I couldn't stand being in that village, with all those scrutinizing eyes judging me all the time. So I gave my grandfather an ultimatum: find me a way out of here to live the way I chose or I would leave myself. This house, and the many maids he insisted on, was our compromise."

"No father or mother?" He knew he was prying, but he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Nope, he deflected from Kirigakure when I was five. I haven't seen or heard from him since. As for my mother, well, she's never taken an interest in much of anything other than her sake. My clan disowned her when I was seven. She only wanders around here when she wants money from me anymore." She shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I give her a few dollars when she does, but she just goes to spend it on more alcohol."

"So is that why your clan's so…?" he trailed off, feeling embarrassed for all his questions.

"Judgemental? Probably. They're all just waiting for me to screw up. I don't let them worry me so much, though. At least, not out here anyway. It's too peaceful for all of that." She smiled at him, before flicking her gaze out the window. "Oh, look! The stars have come out."

Kakashi watched as she stared awestruck out the window, eyes twinkling from the reflection of the balls of light in the sky.

"Night has always been my favorite, especially the moon and the stars." She glanced a look over at him. "Now you Kakashi-baka, you strike me as a day person."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in response. "You're just so intense," she clarified, "like the sun. You just seem to have that type of presence. People notice when you walk into a room, I bet."

Did they notice him? He didn't think so, but then again, he hadn't paid enough attention to others to know for sure.

"The moon on the other hand, it hides its face for all but a handful of days in the year. And even when it shows itself, it is surrounded by a group of stars that take away from its raw beauty, all the while enhancing it." She paused, looking back at him, a saddened smile tilting up the corners of her lips. "Me, if I'm the moon, I am surely new, surely invisible."

Kakashi couldn't stop his next action, and looking back, he was glad he hadn't. He reached over, pulling down his mask with his other hand, and pressed their lips together. He kissed her harder than he had ever kissed anyone before, wrapping his arms around her.

They both fell back onto the bed, and with nothing but the moonlight at their backs, Kakashi showed her that to him, she was not invisible.

It was the time after their love making that Kakashi always remembered with the fondest of thoughts. The time when they would lounge around, just talking until, pushed to the brink of exhaustion they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

This first time though, was incontestably the best. They laid side by side, panting breaths adding to the already extreme heat in the air. Kakashi's body tingled, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Sex had never felt like that to him, grant he'd only had it twice before.

But something was different about this time than his two previous encounters with Anko. Fucking Anko had felt like a chore, annoyance fueling his desire to make her call out his name. The first time that had gotten together had been in the weeks after Obito's death. Kakashi had held so much aggression, and Anko was the only outlet. The other time had been in the months after, when she had relentlessly followed him until he gave in again.

But this had none of the numbness Kakashi had felt in bed with Anko. He had felt everything. From the touch of her fingers across his skin to the tingle of her scent across his nose, everything had been so vivid.

"That was great," she said finally, her voice airy and breathless.

Kakashi could only nod, the pounding in his chest making words too difficult. He froze, hand reaching to grab his chest.

"What wrong?" she asked, rolling to face him, concern splayed across her face.

"My heart," he replied. "It's beating so loudly."

She stared at him for a moment, before a soft smile overtook her face. "Mine too," she said softly. "See."

She gently took his hand, pressing it to her breast. Kakashi was dumbfounded to feel her heart beat at the same frantic rhythm as his own. His heart hadn't beat since Obito's death, to point where he began to wonder if it had ever existed in the first place. That's when the realization finally dawned on him. He didn't feel alone another, didn't feel the guilt.

Something about fucking this girl had changed him. No, wait, fucking didn't sound right. It was too vulgar for what had just occurred between them. Their actions had not been about just mindless lust. There had been passion and purpose been their ministrations, each trying to find a way to please the other, to soothe the unmarked ache in one another.

"I love you," he whispered out finally. Love. That was the only explanation for it. They had made love to one another, had engaged in such an act to fill what was broken.

"Don't tell me that."

Kakashi was thrown off by her response. His gaze shot to meet hers, but she was already laying back, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"You're just going to leave at dawn, right? So don't tell me such things. Don't give me such a hope as to believe you're going to return." She was choking on her words by the end, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kakashi scooped her into his arms, pressing her face against his chest. "I'll return, I swear. Every month, every weekend, every day, hell, I'll even come every hour. Just don't cry. I don't want to see the girl I love cry."

She lifted her arms, wrapping them tightly around his back. "Once every two weeks is enough," she choked out, giving a soft giggle.

Kakashi merely nodded in agreement, knowing full well two weeks was far too much time to be away from her.

Her sobs subsided slowly, fading until several shuttering breaths before disappearing completely. "I love you, too," she said, pressing her forehead against his chest. "But you're still a baka."

He chuckled slightly, burying his face into her soft, brown locks.

* * *

><p>Kakashi awoke from the dream with a smile on his face. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand, cursing when he spots the time. He rushes from bed, throwing on some spare clothes and rolling his mask over his face and securing his headband over his eye.<p>

He is in front of his destination in a flash using the body flicker technique.

"Uncle Kakashi!"

He is tackled by a young blue haired girl, who enthusiastically wraps her arms around his neck. "Happy Birthday, Oji-chan!"

Kakashi smiles at the girl, holding up a finger to poke her nose. "Thank you, Miki."

She beams at him, hugging him tightly once more before he sets her down.

"Akina nee-chan, let's go!"

The honey-brown haired girl smiles and begins to run after her sister. She stops just before running past Kakashi and motions for him to lean down.

He crouches, smiling at her. "What is it?"

Before he can react, her tiny hands slide underneath his mask, and pull it down just enough for her to press her lips to his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Otou-san."

She presses the mask back against his face, continuing in her pursuit of her sister. Kakashi remains crouched there, dumbfounded.

"Don't just stay like that in the middle of the street, baka. You'll be in the way."

Kakashi glances up; his gaze meeting with two beautiful jeweled green, blue and gold eyes, framed by cascading locks of brown.

He stands, a smile creeping on his face, concealed by the mask. "Sorry, you know how I am."

She returns his smile, stepping forward and rolling down his mask, planting a kiss on his lips. "Happy Twenty-Second Birthday, Kakashi-baka."

He smiles, her hot breathe tickling his lips. "You and those girls make it that way, Reina."

Their lips meet again, the sweet comfort of one another's embrace lighting up their world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this (rather long) oneshot. Please, review and give me feedback! This story is actually a prequel to another, so if I get enough positive support, I'll start the other story.**

**Thanks,**

**Ary**


End file.
